


Waking Up in Vegas

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Backfiring jokes, Future Fic, Getting blackout drunk, Kent Parson keeps a lot of strange things in his apartment, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Pranks and Practical Jokes, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty wakes up in Vegas with a ring on his finger and nearly no memory of the night before, but that's not his biggest problem. The man in bed beside him is NOT Jack -- it's Kent Parson. (Zimbits endgame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> From the Bitty/Parse prompt: “We accidentally got married in Vegas. Oops!”

Bitty looked down at the ring on his finger. Oh no. This was not supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen. He could not remember a thing from last night, after they had left the restaurant.

His mama was going to be so disappointed. Heck, Bitty was disappointed. He had been picturing his dream wedding since he was a teenager -- the food! The food was going to be incredible! What did they eat as their wedding meal? Some cheap Vegas buffet? "Jack, sweetheart, wake up." He patted frantically at the bare shoulder beside him in bed, not taking his eyes off of the small gold band on his finger.

"Jack's here?"

Bitty tensed. He jerked his hand away from the other man's shoulder and hopped out of the bed. He looked down to make sure he was not naked. Bitty was still fully clothed, small blessings. "Kent?!"

"Good morning, Sunshine." Kent rolled over and sat up. Bitty shielded his eyes when Kent threw off his blankets. "Relax. I have pants on."

"We didn't...?" Bitty could not bring himself to even say the words.

"Consummate the marriage? Nah. You passed out as soon as I got you in the room. What's up with this place, anyway? Zimms couldn't set you up with nicer suite? This is such a shit hotel. What time is his flight getting in again?" Kent paced the bedroom in search of his shirt. He picked it up off the floor with a frown. "Damn. I should've hung this up or something. All wrinkled."

Kent threaded his left arm through his sleeve, and Bitty noticed the ring on his finger when his hand emerged through the cuff. "Your ring..."

" _Our_ _rings_ , you mean." Kent corrected him. "Come on, when's his flight land?"

"At eleven o'clock..." Any minute now. This had to be a mistake. This was just supposed to be a fun trip to celebrate his graduation. Bitty had flown out the previous evening from Georgia, having gone home for a week after graduation day. Jack was due to arrive late the next morning, and they were going to spend the weekend together. Once his post-season was over, Bitty would be moving in with Jack. _This_ was not supposed to happen.

Kent grinned. "He's going to be pretty surprised, huh?"

When Kent had shown up at his hotel room the night before, Bitty had not known what to expect. Kent had insisted on taking him out for drinks, and after a few texts with Jack, who really hoped they "could get along," Bitty had acquiesced. The night had started out tense, turned fun as they went dancing, and somewhere after the third shot of tequila and who-knows-how-many drinks, Bitty's memory became fuzzy. "I thought people weren't allowed to get married if they were drunk..."

"You're not supposed to tattoo someone either, _but_..." Kent raised his eyebrows and looked at Bitty's right forearm.

"Oh lord, why?!" Bitty gaped in horror at the 4-inch eggplant tattoo on his arm.

"You wanted a bigger one, but I talked you down. You're gonna see the real thing everyday soon enough, and I'm pretty sure Zimms wouldn't want a life-sized emoji of his dick on your arm. I mean, that's just _tacky_. Keep some deniability, at least."

"My mama's gonna kill me..."

Kent raised a curious eyebrow. "Does your mama know what the eggplant means?"

"No, but tattoos--" Bitty was distracted by the buzz of an incoming text. It was Jack, letting him know that his flight had landed and double-checking the number of his hotel room. Bitty managed to send him a quick reply before the phone dropped from his hand. "Oh my god, what have I done?"

Kent jolted when Bitty sat down on the bed and started to cry. "Whoa! Hey! What's wrong?!"

"I've ruined my entire life and I can't even remember doing it! Jack's going to be here any minute and what am I going to tell him? I love him more than _anything!_ He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've thrown it all away!"

" _Shit_. Fuck. Bittle, it's supposed to be _funny!_ "

"What's funny about this?!"

"Because it's a _joke!_ Shit! You really don't remember _anything?_ This was all _your_ idea!" Kent put his arm around Bitty's shoulder in the most awkward attempt to comfort someone ever known to man.

"How dare you! I would nev--" Bitty stopped swatting him away as Kent's words caught up to his hungover ears. "What joke?"

Kent groaned. "You've spent the past three years living in a fucking frat house, I thought you could handle your alcohol better than _this_. You seriously don't remember joking that we should tell Jack that we got married last night as 'proof that we get along well' now? I wanted to see _his_ stupid confused face, I didn't want to make _you **cry!** Shit!_ " Jack was going to kill him, and this was not even his fault.

Bitty calmed himself and looked at the ring on his hand. "So this ring..."

"Fake. Well, _real_ \-- it cost like, five grand -- but not an actual _wedding ring_."

"And this tattoo?"

"Temporary."

Bitty eyed him curiously. "...Why do you have these things?"

Kent sighed. "Ugh. All that groundwork from last night, completely wasted..." He shook his head. "I do this to my teammates _literally_ every time they get drunk with me. That's what gave you the idea, but you were _supposed_ to be _in on it_ this time so we could prank Jack."

"Where do you even find eggplant tattoos?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Online? I bought so many last time I don't even know where they came from anymore."

"So you just walk around with temporary tattoos and multiple wedding bands in your pocket?"

"No, of course not. We stopped at my place first. I would've let you crash there, but I didn't want you puking all over my bed. Actually -- good job, Bittle. I thought you would be sick as a dog this morning -- but yeah, I brought you back to this shithole hotel instead."

"And why did you _stay?_ "

"Well I had to make sure you were still, like, _alive_ and shit. You were pretty wasted. I didn't realize you were blackout-don't-remember-anything-wasted though. That sucks." Kent reached into the minibar and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. "I grabbed you this too."

There was a knock at the door and Bitty sprang to his feet to answer it. "Jack!" He threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and they immediately started kissing. "Oh sweetheart! I love you so much! I've missed you! I'm so happy you're here!"

"Ugh. Gag me with a fucking spoon." Kent groaned, but smiled.

Jack paled when he saw Bitty's red eyes. "What's wrong?" It was only then that he noticed Kent sitting on the bed. "What the hell did you do, Kenny?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Honey. Baby, no. It was all a misunderstanding. I'm fine, I promise. We just had too much to drink last night, that's all." Bitty touched his face and gave him another gentle kiss.

Twenty minutes later they had finally finished explaining the situation, with Kent having to fill in 95% of the story. Bitty sipped his Gatorade while Jack refused to let go of his other hand. "That sounds like a terrible idea," Jack concluded.

"Blame Bittle."

"Hey!" Bitty clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Why aren't _you_ hungover too, anyway?"

Kent chuckled. "Maybe 'cuz I only had like, four drinks the entire night? It's playoff season. I can't waste a day and a half of recovering my body from a hangover during _playoffs_. I have a game tonight. Come on, Bittle."

"Why did you let me drink so much? Oh god -- I didn't even bring my wallet!" Bitty's eyes went wider Than Kent ever could have imagined possible.

He laughed. "No worries, Bittle. I've got you covered. Think of it as like, a graduation present or something." Kent stood up and smoothed out his wrinkled shirt as best he could. "And Zimms? Spring for a decent hotel room next time, huh? That bed is a piece of crap."

"I didn't want to make a big deal of this or anything..." Bitty insisted with a shrug. "I don't need a fancy hotel room, I'm just happy that we have two days together." He smiled at Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Barf."

" _Kent_ ," Jack shook his head before turning back to his boyfriend. "Anyway, I knew you'd refuse if I told you, but I actually have a much nicer place booked for the next two nights, so pack your bags Bits, we're checking out."

"Ooh! Where?" Kent pried.

"I got a sky villa."

Kent laughed. "Nice! Atta boy, Zimms. _Much_ better. Okay well, that's my cue to leave. Bittle?" He opened his arms and Bitty stared at him. "Come on, give me a hug or something at least. Don't make me stand here like a dick." They hugged and he whispered in Bitty's ear. "Speaking of dicks, you might want to scrub that tattoo off your arm."

"Oh lord, thanks for reminding me. And um, thanks... For the most unforgettable night I can hardly remember. It was fun, I think?" He laughed and gave a small squeeze before they broke apart. His abs hurt and Bitty was pretty sure it was from laughing all night.

"It was fun. You're not so bad, Bittle." Kent moved on to hug Jack. "Try to drag yourselves out of bed long enough to come watch my game tonight, 'kay?" He stepped back towards the door. "Have fun in your fancy villa room. Take lots of pictures for me. And Bittle, lay off the booze okay? You're a chatty drunk. A _very_ chatty drunk. See ya later, you little freaks. I mean it about those pictures."

"Why is he so fixated on pictures?" Jack asked bewildered.

Bitty suddenly recalled a snippet of his conversation with Kent from the night before, about Jack's tendency to take pictures... Of _everything_. "I wouldn't worry about that, sweetheart. He probably just wants to see what our hotel room looks like. I'm really excited, let's go!" He hurried to collect his belongings.

" _ **Bittle...**_ "

" _Baby_..." Bitty distracted him with a kiss. "I've missed you _so much_. And your game last night was _so good_... So hurry up and take me to this new hotel room so I can show you just how much I _enjoyed_ watching you."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm... And it's so much better seeing you right _here_ instead of on a TV screen..."

"...Okay, let's go." Jack practically dragged Bitty out the door with his suitcase. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always very appreciated!


End file.
